To Be Extraordinary
by jurassic lark
Summary: Margret always considered herself an average girl who was nothing special to anyone, except maybe her Mum. A trip to Narnia, though, could end up showing her just how extraordinary she truly is...   Edmund/OC
1. Beginnings

My whole life, I've been average.

I've gotten average grades in school, had an average home life, and done average things with my average friends. I never expected to amount to anything spectacular or to change the world. For me, it was enough to be a good person who didn't cause harm to anyone. We couldn't all be Joan of Arc or Queen Guinevere, could we? Some of us were not meant for the spotlight or limelight or any other kind of light, but instead for the background. After all, the leading lady would be nothing without the costume designers and stage directors and those who work behind the curtain.

Knowing this much about me, you won't be shocked when I tell you about my sheer bewilderment when discovering that I had stumbled into a magical land off the realm of Earth. A simple walk through the wooded area behind my home one Sunday afternoon gets me lost in the kind of world Odysseus would kill to explore? A bit far-fetched and even harder to comprehend when you're the one experiencing it. But I was there and apparently, for good reason.

Narnia, the land I had stumbled in to, was ruled by four Kings and Queens. Why there is four of them I am not quite sure as in England there tends to be no need past one monarch. There was a power higher than them, though. The_ true _King of Narnia, the Great Lion; Aslan. I am told Aslan does nothing by accident and that my coming here is not sheerly a coincidence. He has called me here for reasons I am told are beyond my comprehension.

But what could he possibly want with an average girl like me?


	2. A Whole New World

I've been in Narnia for roughly a week, give or take a day or two. The only reason I even know where I am is because of the generous Hare, Bartholomew, who has been taking me to Cair Paravel, which is the castle where the Kings and Queens reside. He has showed me a few tricks of the trade as far as grooming and eating go, but nothing sounds better right now than a warm bath and a hot meal.

I suppose you're wondering who I am and just what in the blazes I'm on about. I'm Margret, Maggie to most everyone except my Nan. Last Sunday I was taking a walk in the woods and ended up here somehow, here being Narnia. Initially I thought I was lost, unwilling to believe I had left my backyard, even though the air somehow seemed sweeter and the ground softer. I could no longer deny my whereabouts, though, after running into a talking rabbit.

I'm not really sure why I'm here; that's what we're going to Cair Paravel for. Hopefully the High King or one of his siblings will have some sort of idea as to the reason. I suggested numerous times that maybe it's simply a mistake and I should try to find my way home, yet Bartholomew is insistent that Aslan makes no mistakes and that if I was brought here, there was a purpose for it.

"Keep up then, lass, almost there. If you look right ahead you'll see we're already within sight of the castle. Should make it there before sundown if we don't faff about." I found myself stopping, regardless of the words of Bartie, which I've taken to affectionately referring to my companion as, when I caught sight of the castle ahead.

I could try to describe the high pillars, the billowing flags or the unreachable arcs, but no words I could use would do justice to the spectacle before me. Castle hardly did it justice, yet I could find no other word in my mental vocabulary to accurately fit what is called Cair Paravel. The need to get closer and truly examine the building brick by brick excited me, causing me to increase my steps to keep up with Bartie. If it was such a tantalizing sight from afar, I can't begin to imagine the beauty within it's walls.

"Oh Bartie, what a sight! Do we really get to go to such a place? I know for sure I'm not dreaming now, I could never imagine such a beautiful place!" I knew I was gushing and I'm sure my friend was now rolling his eyes at my wonder, but I couldn't help myself. There was nothing like this any of the places I've been.

We marched on, making small talk here or there, for another hour or so before we arrived. The sun was only just beginning to dip below the horizon, confirming Bartie's belief that we would arrive before the sun was set. I found it odd how the gates to the castle were wide open, letting anyone in. Were the Kings and Queens not worried about intruders? I put it quickly out of my mind as we got closer. The architecture was even more spectacular up close and I found myself beaming strictly out of awe.

Bartholomew led me up a grand staircase and to a set of French doors, with two enormous beings at the guard, swords drawn. Now I see why the gates were open, no one in their right mind would challenge these beings. They had firm and large lower halves, the legs and rear of a horse, which faded quickly into the torso of a man. Their long arms were adorned with bulging muscle and they both had string tying back their waist-length hair, showing off their rugged and expressionless faces. I knew enough mythology (maybe not so much myth after all) to recognize them as centaurs.

"Good evening chaps. Have a young lady here wishing to speak to the Kings and Queens. I know it's a bit late but seeing as she's a Daughter of Eve and what-have-you, I figured there might be an exception made." The looked down briefly at the chatty hare before both their heads stood to attention, looking me over with slightly wide eyes, before meeting one another's gaze again. This action would have confused me had it not been for Bartie informing me that another human (or as the Narnian's refer to us, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve) had not come into Narnia since the arrival of the Kings and Queens.

They held each other's gaze for a few short moments, then simultaneously sheathed their swords and pulled open the doors, allowing Bartie and myself to walk through. I smiled shyly in thanks at them both, too overwhelmed at the moment to muster up words. We waited for the smaller, though only by a margin, centaur to walk through and pull shut the doors behind him before he began to lead the way down a long corridor. I assume the other stayed to continue keeping guard of the doors. I could hear Bartie chatting away to the massive being, though none of the words registered in my mind. I was too absorbed in the absolute beauty of the walls around me. Picture of all sorts lined the corridor walls, all of them magnificently inciting. I could have stared at each one for hours, but knew better than to keep the other two waiting.

Eventually we reached another set of doors, though these were not closed. We stepped in and I held in a gasp at the fantastic room. It was as if all the sunshine in the world had gather between these four walls, brightness radiating off of nearly everything. At the head of the room stood four proud thrones, carved out of what appeared to be white marble. Only the two thrones in the center were occupied, the ends being empty.

In the farthest right was a woman, I would guess in her early twenties, who could easily have been mistook for Helen of Troy. Her nearly ebony hair, adorned with a delicate silver crown at the top of her head, hung in ringlets, framing her heart-shaped face. Eyes the colour of the sky in the earliest spring morning were framed thickly by dark lashes. Her lips were full, her cupid's bow curving up into her perfectly portioned nose, fanning out into high set and extremely feminine cheekbones. I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious in front of who I assumed to be Queen Susan.

To the left of her was a man, most likely in his twenties as well, with the same shocking blue eyes as the woman next to him. His hair was a dirty blonde, long enough to be secured loosely at the nape of his neck. A thick layer of hair, a shade darker than that on his head, covered his cheeks and chin, groomed to perfection. His crown was much larger and brighter than Queen Susan's, the colour a bright gold and the shape more traditional. He seemed jovial, a certain charisma about him that I could notice even from across the room. This was undoubtably High King Peter.

As we reached the small set of steps that led up to the thrones, I noticed both the centaur and hare bowing before the monarchs, leading me to do the same. While bowed, I tried inconspicuously to smooth down my hair and straighten out my clothing, although I'm sure I still looked like a mess by the time I stood straight. I had been in the woods for a week, after all.

"This young lady has requested an audience with your majesties." I heard the large centaur speak for the first time, his voice deep and throaty. I did not look away from the ground though, nervous to catch eyes with either the present King or Queen.

"Thank you, Orideon, your assistance is appreciated," the King spoke kindly to his subject, politely dismissing him from the room, "now, Daughter of Eve, what is your name?"

I nervously looked up, catching eyes with the King. His gaze was soft and curious on me, if not a bit excited. Similarly next to him the Queen also looked anxious at my answer, leaning forward if only the slightest bit in her chair. I gulped, my throat dry, before licking my lips and responding.

"Margret, your majesties, Margret Kinnings." My voice sounded nervous and shook at bit, but I spoke clearly enough for them to understand. Their gazes on me were petrifying, their eyes analyzing my every move. Both their mouths grew in grins, perfect white teeth shining and the King's skin crinkling pleasantly around the edges of his eyes. I felt put at ease, if only the smallest bit, by this display of gentility. The King glances shortly at his sister, both clearly enthused, before placing his gaze on me once more.

"Well, Margret, welcome to Narnia."


	3. I've Just Seen A Face

Bartholomew and I parted ways when he decided to make an early head start home, leaving me in the hands of the heads of Cair Paravel. I said goodbye to him with a large sense of sadness, unsettled by the departure of my first acquaintance and friend in Narnia. He patted my hand fondly with his furry paw twice, a bucktooth smiling gracing his face, before turning and hopping out of the Cair, home to his family. I watched him for a few moments before turning, ignoring the displeasure in my heart.

High King Peter and Queen Susan welcomed me with open arms. They explained that their younger siblings, King Edmund and Queen Lucy, had gone out for a horse ride only half an hour before I had arrived and were expected back by dinner, where I would meet them. While I did anticipate meeting all the monarchs of this land, I was more interested in the bath and change of clothes they mentioned.

"We'll lodge you in the guests quarters for now, until we find a more appropriate solution. I do hope you will find them acceptable," as if anything in this castle could be found unacceptable, Queen Susan!

"I dare say I will, your majesty. Although, there is something I was hoping I could request, if it would not be too much trouble…" Asking favors of royalty, how cheeky am I getting? The queen immediately responded affirmatively ("oh of course, name it!") so I continued on with more confidence, "well, you see, if I'm going to be here for a while, which it appears that I am, I was hoping that I could do something…like some kind of work. I don't want to be mooching off of your hospitality when I could be earning my keep. I'm a decent help in the kitchen and I can get by-" I was abruptly spoken over by the Gentle Queen.

"Oh of course not! Aslan has brought you here for a reason more important than to work in the kitchens! This is now as much your home as it is ours." She was persistent, but I could be down right stubborn when I wanted to be.

"With all due respect, your majesty, I am sure this Aslan fellow has his reasons but until we figure out what they are, I would feel much better if I could be useful instead of lazing about. If I'm not mistaken, you were also called here by Aslan and you all work to keep your place. I'm not asking to be put in charge of anything of importance, just a small task so I could feel as if I'm being useful…at least until we find out why I'm here, or until I find my way home." I felt a prick at the top of my nose, between the corners of my eyes at the thought of home but paid little attention to it, blinking the thought away.

Queen Susan regarded me for a few moments before turning to High King Peter, obviously leaving the decision in her elder brother's hands. He regarded me much in the way his sister had only moments prior, critical blue eyes looking me over. After a few silent and awkward (on my part, at least) moments, he allowed a soft smile to adorn his face before answering.

"A fair point, Miss Margret. Although I do believe we are staffed quite adequately in the kitchens, we have been searching for someone to tend to the library as Miss Collinson left nearly a month ago to have her child. Would that content you?" I felt overjoyed at the prospect. A library in this magnificent palace, and one that I would be caring for! What a marvelous prospect indeed!

"Oh! That would be perfect, your majesty! Absolutely splendid! When may I start?" They both shared a short and easy laugh, smiling kindly at my childish enthusiasm. It didn't occur to be to be embarrassed, as perhaps it should have, for I was so overcome with a new sense of excitement. Narnia was starting to seem better and better as the moments went on!

"Perhaps you should like a bath and meal first? Although dusty books are rather invigorating, I believe they can wait for your care, at the very least until tomorrow." I smiled bashfully at his gentle teasing, a light heat creeping quickly up my neck and ears. My gaze went to the ground quickly, now being enough in my senses to actually be embarrassed, before answering him.

"Yes, I suppose I got a bit carried away there, sorry. Tomorrow sounds good to me." At this they parted ways with me, allowing me to enter and explore my temporary room and get ready for dinner, which was not for another two hours. I was told someone would be at my room at that time to show me my way to the great hall, seeing as otherwise I would be completely lost in this massive place.

As I went in the door, I was amazed. _This_ was a guest room? Acceptable is hardly what I would call it! There was a lush burgundy carpet on the ground, so clean I was nearly afraid to walk in and ruin it as it looked as if it had never been stepped on before. A large vanity pressed against the left wall, which was painted a rich cream colour as to match the other three, from the top of which to the ceiling ran a wide mirror. A bed of at least queen size was in the centre of the room, headboard pushed against the wall and deep red beddings dressing it. To the right was a door, open enough so I could see that it lead to a bathroom. A tall wardrobe stood to the left of the bathroom entrance, doors pulled shut. The furniture looked as if it was all mahogany and everything looked perfectly in place. I can't imagine how lovely the Kings and Queens rooms are if this is a room for guests!

I went in, shut the door, and made my way to the bathroom. I discovered there was a bath drawn and a dress laid out on a chair next to the sink. I couldn't quite understand how there was already a bath and dress for me when I had only arrived but half an hour ago, but I suppose magical lands don't always have reasonable explanations.

My bath took less time than I would expect. Even though I had been itching for a week to be clean, I found I did not want to spend an excessive amount of time in the soothing water. There would be time to relax later, now I was chomping at the bit to go exploring, maybe even get a peek at the library before tomorrow.

I got out and dried myself off, brushing my hair and teeth with the appropriate tools left on the counter, doing my best to dry my thick copper locks. I slipped into the dress that was laid out for me, a pastel lavender colour with very small and delicate white beading at the neckline. The short sleeves went to just above my elbow, coming to a cap. The hem went all the way down to rest on top of my feet. Very unlike anything I would ever choose to wear, but very pretty none the less. By the door was a pair of light brown flat slippers, which I quickly pushed my feet into before heading into the hallway, ready to do some discovering with my hour before dinner.

The hallways were long and brightly lit by torches on the wall. Artwork of many different sorts was all around, portraits of people, as well as other creatures and beautiful landscapes. I walked slowly, stopping at times to admire a particularly lovely piece. I had turned down a few halls, my search for the library still not fulfilled when I saw _him_.

He wasn't actually a he at all, but a portrait. My god, though, what a handsome portrait it was. I must have been stepping closer but I didn't even notice, I was captivated by this man. Atop his head was a silver crown, perfectly portioned without being over-the-top. His hair was a deep brown, nearly black, cut neatly yet long enough to cover his ears and reach his jaw. His eyebrows were thin, but not enough to look groomed. He had a straight, short nose, with a small upturn at the tip. His cheekbones were high and would have looked much more feminine were it not for the bit of baby fat that filled them. Both his nose and cheeks had the faintest scattering of light brown freckles, hardly noticeable on his smooth ivory skin. His mouth was set in a serious straight line, full pink lips close to pouting. He had a defined jaw closing in to a much less prominent chin.

His eyes were what kept my attention though. They were….mesmerizing. Almond shaped with dark, incredibly long lashes framing the lids. They were nearly a caramel colour, rich brown with hints of gold and occasionally a deep green. It was as if he was standing before me, eyes directly on me, instead of just a painting. I almost felt uncomfortable with the intense stare, but ignored it seeing as it was in fact only a portrait.

My trance was broken, thankfully, by light footsteps and a cheery voice. If not, I imagine I could have stood forever in front of this wall, mouth agape, staring at a portrait of a man I've never met.

"You must be Margret! Oh hello, I'm Lucy! The moment Peter and Susan told me of your arrival I came to find you. It's so exciting to have someone else here from Spare Oom, especially another girl!" I spun around quickly, startled, to find the person accompanying this voice. It was a girl of roughly the same age as me, perhaps a year or two younger, with brown hair, a reddish tint to it, and the same crystalline blue eyes as I remembered from High King Peter and Queen Susan. She was obviously Queen Lucy, though she didn't not use her title when introducing herself, so I was unsure as to if I should curtsey or not.

"Oh, hum, yes, I'm Margret. It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." I did a small curtsey just to be on the safe side. She lightly frowned at me before her face was consumed with innocent pleasure again.

"No 'your majesty' needed! I am hoping we can be friends, and you don't curtsey in front of your friends, do you? No, of course not, so no curtsying and please, just Lucy." She smiled widely at me the whole time she spoke, her body leaning forward on the balls of her feet as if she was preparing to run off. I smiled back shyly, glancing shortly at the ground before meeting her gaze again.

"If you insist, Lucy. Am I allowed to just call you Lucy though? I feel like it would be seen as improper."

She made a face before answering, "oh, blast propriety! If I wish to be called Lucy, I think that's perfectly acceptable. If others do not like it than they do not have to like it, but I am not changing my wishes to suit everyone else." I marveled at her for a moment. What I would give to be nearly as self-assured or confident as this young woman!

Lucy and I talked a few more moments before we began walking together. I allowed her to take the lead, seeing as how I did not know where we were heading and even if I did, I wouldn't quite know how to get there. We eventually arrived at the end of a long corridor, two doors pulled open to reveal the room inside, which judging from the long tables filled with all sorts of creatures, was the dining hall.

"I told Peter and Susan to make sure you had a place by me at the table! Have I told you how excited I am that you're here? Oh I can't wait for you to meet Edmund, I'm sure he's nearly as excited as I am!" I laughed softly at the young queen's enthusiasm, following a few steps behind her into the hall and to a long table at the end of the room. Once we reached the table High King Peter noticed our presence, standing to greet us followed by the rest of the table. I kept my eyes downcast, avoiding anyone's gaze, nervous at the attention of everyone looking at me curiously. We stopped in front of a tall man with brood shoulders and brown hair, his back turned to us. Lucy pulled my elbow lightly, placing me in flush to her left.

"Edmund, this is Margret, the girl from Spare Oom! Margret this is my brother Edmund." I saw the man turn to greet us, stepping out of the way of his chair to stand in front of the back of it. I looked up to greet the final monarch and froze, my breath catching in my lungs and pupils dilating in surprise.

In front on me stood the man from the portrait and the painter did not do him nearly enough justice...


	4. Home

I stood before the King, unable to blink or even think coherently for a few moments. He was, to put it quite simply, breathtaking. The portrait may not have done him justice but neither could any words I could try to string together. He was the closest thing I had ever seen to perfection, let alone been this close to.

My senses quickly caught up with me, when I realized what a fool I must have looked, gaping before King Edmund. I dropped swiftly into a low curtsey, eyes cast down and head bowed in an attempt to hide the fierce blush I felt hotly taking over my neck and cheeks. I cannot imagine a way to embarrass myself any further!

"I-It's a-um pleasure, hm, Your Majesty." Oh and just to prove myself wrong I go even further into the confines of sheer ridiculousness!

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Margret. Though I hope you won't find it to be too much of an inconvenience to drop my formal title, as I much prefer just Edmund." His voice was a rich baritone, reverberating notes sounding smoothly and fluently from his mouth, making my own speech sound like an uneducated child speaking to an adult. I could not bare to look up to meet his gaze, yet I knew it would be incredibly rude to simply stare at the floor. I chanced a glance up, only to find I wished I hadn't and had instead looked unmannerly.

His eyes were…penetrative. A sparkling lush chocolate looking only to me. I felt as if I was the only person in the room, though I knew that to be sorely untrue, with his attentions strictly on my being. I had never at any moment in my life felt so exposed as in this moment. As if everything that constructs me into who I am was on display; every secret that my soul kept locked away was unlocked in one look. I could not think of anything more terrifying.

Luckily, my attentions were pulled elsewhere as Lucy pulled lightly on my elbow once more, directing me to my seat around the other side of the table. She seemed to have impeccable timing and I would have to remember to never be around Edmund without Lucy nearby to divert my attentions elsewhere. To add to my luck, Lucy took the seat across from Edmund, leaving me to her right and across from Queen Susan. If he was directly in front of me I fear I would go brain dead before the end of the night.

"Now Margret, how are you finding your room?" Queen Susan smiled kindly at me from across the table, her mouth pleasantly upturned at the corners. I took a deep breath in, composing myself from the previous moments, before answering.

"Oh it's perhaps the loveliest room I've ever seen, Your Majesty! I very much appreciate you allowing me to stay here and I do hope you will let me know if I become too much trouble."

"Too much trouble? You've already offered to tend the library, which I don't like much seeing as you are not here to work, yet I have been overruled on that thought." At this she shot a pointed look at High King Peter, though it was filled with playful fondness. "Oh and Margret, please call me Susan, none of this 'Your Majesty' nonsense. And I'm sure I speak for Peter in saying that he would much prefer just his name, as well." Peter confirmed her thoughts, saying how Peter was perfectly acceptable.

We all made small talk for the first two courses, mostly the Kings and Queens among themselves with a few words from me here and there. I was too focused on avoiding Edmund's gaze at all cost to really form coherent sentences. Around the end of the second course, as servants came around to clear out places, I mustered the courage to glance around the hall, risking eye contact with Edmund. Favorably, he was in conversation with Lucy, leaving me to gaze at his profile for a few moments before looking away, taking in the other tables in the room. The hall was filled with all sorts of creature, from animals I recognized (although I assume the ones here talked), to fauns and centaurs. It was magnificent and overwhelming all at the same time.

"So Margret, tell us how exactly you came to be in Narnia. We hardly know anything about you!" I wish Susan would not address me so loudly, for now I can feel the eyes of everyone at the table on me, waiting for my answer. I cleared my throat and took a sip of the water in front of me before answering.

"Well honestly, I'm not quite sure. I went for a walk in the wooded area behind my house, and after a short while I went to turn back but my house was no longer in sight. I panicked a bit and tried to find my way back, yet to no avail. Eventually I ran into Bartie, the Hare who brought me here, and we traveled roughly a week before we arrived here. It took me a while to wrap my head around the idea of talking animals and well, magical lands, but I suppose you can only deny what's in front of you for so long." I tried to make my story brief, as to avoid any further questions, though I had a feeling that would not differ them.

"Very peculiar indeed. It makes our way of arriving by wardrobe seem a bit more conventional, doesn't it?" I knew all about how they had arrived for Bartie had filled me in on nearly all there was to know about Narnia, especially focusing on these four and their reign once they arrived. "I do wonder what Aslan has in store for you, though, seeing as you must not be here to fight as we were. Narnia is in perfect peace. Alas, mustn't dwell on it, one will never be able to figure out Aslan's intentions until He reveals them."

"Do you…well, do you suppose Aslan intends for me to be here for a long while?" I felt almost childish asking, my voice dropping to nearly a whisper, but I did not want to risk allowing my emotion to crack my voice. The thought of home was very much nagging at me and I had never felt more homesick in my life. While Narnia was beautiful and wonderous, it was not my home and I felt dreadfully out of place here.

"Well, we've been here for nearly…ten years has it been? Yes, at least ten years now, and Narnia has become our home." Peter answered me with a smile wide on his face, but I could not find the strength to return it. _Ten years_? I don't even want to be away from my home for ten days but now it's going to be years?

"What about my family? And my friends and my life? Surely Aslan doesn't mean for me to be away from them for ten years. By the time I went back they wouldn't remember who I am! I…I can't stay here that long." I didn't mean to get so worked up but I couldn't keep my emotions in check, the topic too personal to ignore. Against my will I felt tears welling in the inner corners of my eyes. No matter how hard I blinked, they would not vanish. Lucy turned in her chair to face me better, her right hand grabbing my left on the table. "We don't know how long you're meant to be here Margret but Aslan would never do anything with ill intent. Things will work out just as they should, whether you're here for a week or for the rest of your life." My head snapped up to stare wide-eyed at her. _My whole life_? Surely I would go home at some point. I don't belong here….surely.

I knew Lucy was trying to comfort me but I found myself only becoming more and more upset with each passing thought. What if I never saw my mother or father again? Did they know I loved them? Did I tell them enough, did I show it enough? These thoughts began to overwhelm me and I felt the dam of tears nearly about to break, causing me to quickly shoot up from my chair in hopes of preventing anyone from seeing.

"I…excuse me please but I think I should head to bed. Thank you for dinner." I hastily turned, walking out of the hall swiftly. I heard a faint call of my name, from what sounded to be Lucy's voice, but I did not stop nor turn. The last thing I wanted was to be blubbering in front of a hall full of beings.

Eventually, after several wrong turns and dead ends, I found the way back to my room. I went in and shut the door behind me, slipping the shoes off my feet by the entrance to the door. Once in the safety of my room I finally let myself becoming truly upset, loud sobs erupting from deep in my chest. I ran to the bed, throwing myself face down on the mattress, not bothering to pull back the covers or change my clothes (not that I had any to change into). My body shook, the pillow beneath my mouth muffling the sounds of despair I was making.

This had to be a mistake. A vivid dream, even. I would wake up tomorrow and I would be home, in my own bed, in my own house….I hope.

**Many thanks to Alexandra the Dreamer for being my first reviewer (: And what a lovely one it was!**


	5. Disappointment

I woke up the next morning feeling much better, though I was still in Narnia, a fact I instantly recognized. Somehow my long sleep had taken away some of the burdens I felt, allowing me to no longer feel overcome with grief at the prospect of staying here. I still wasn't exactly thrilled but I would not mope about. If I'm meant to be here, then I'll make the best of my time until I go home.

The sun had only risen shortly before I had, judging by it's low position in the sky and how mild the brightness being radiated was. I was glad to be up early and to have not wasted my whole day. Once I got up, I set about finding something suitable to wear in my room. Luckily, that proved to be an easy task, as there was a closet full of dresses at my dispense (Susan or Lucy's doing, I assume). I chose a simple sky blue one, pulling it off the hanger and bringing it into the bathroom with myself, where I had already drawn a bath.

After bathing and changing, my hair braided up as to avoid dampness seeping onto the back of my dress, I quietly opened my door and slipped out, shoving on the same pair of slippers from last night onto my feet. Once in the corridor I looked left then right, unsure of which way to set off. I suppose I should continue my search for the library from yesterday. Hopefully I wouldn't be distracted by paintings of handsome kings this time….

As if summoned by my thoughts that very same king just turned the corner of the hall, walking towards my door! When he spotted me standing at the outside of my door, dumbly gazing at him, he picked up his pace, a small smile on his face. Was it necessary for him to be so bloody handsome?

"Good morning! You're up rather early. Did you sleep well?" How was he so pleasant and put together this early in the morning? I had a full nights rest yet I didn't feel half as energetic as Edmund seemed to feel.

"Uh good morning to you too. I slept fine, thanks. Did you…sleep well, I mean?" Why do I become a babbling baboon in the presence of this man? Sure, he's kind and gorgeous and a king but I don't need to loose my senses because of it!

"I did, thank you. Although we were all quite worried about you after you had left dinner in such a rush. I trust you're feeling a bit better today?" How selfish I had been running out last night, I hadn't even considered I would have worried them!

"Oh, oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone! I was just a bit overwhelmed and I didn't want to cause a scene by being upset in front of everyone like that. And I am much better today, yes, thank you." From hardly being able to speak to rambling, my social skills always shine!

"No need to be sorry, we understand completely." He smiled softly, regarding my fidgeting frame for a short moment before speaking again, "by the way, where were you headed to this early in the morning?"

"Well, I suppose I was going to find the library and get to work there…"

"Without breakfast? That won't do. Come eat with me, there's hardly ever anyone up this early so I'm usually alone at breakfast." Without even awaiting my reply, the Just King took my left hand, placing it gently on the inside of his right elbow, before beginning to walk down the hall once more.

We walked in silence for several minutes. Edmund seemed more than content to just walk along, pleasantly gazing around the halls, but I was a nervous wreck! My hand was stiff and burning, tingling from merely touching his for a few short moments. I wished to say something, to get my mind off of the very thought of how I was resting my palm on his sleeve right now, yet no words came to mind that seemed suitable for conversation. Why does this man make me so tongue-tied?

"So, Margret, are you enjoying Narnia so far?" Why is it so easy for him to start conversation on a whim, yet I could hardly form two words? I suppose it didn't help that he was a tantalizing site and every thought of speaking went out the window when I glanced at his face…

"Uh yes, I think so. I mean I was in the woods for a week and I've only been here at the castle for less than a day, but so far it's….beautiful. Unlike anything I've ever seen before." I hope he didn't notice my eyes drift over his figure while I said that, taking in his strong shoulders, dark eyes, pouted pink lips. It's funny how Peter was just as, if not more so, good looking as Edmund, yet I didn't feel this way around him…

"Yes, it's truly a magical place, isn't it? Perhaps you would like to go on a tour at some point, to better know your way around?" At this I nodded enthusiastically, excited at the prospect of actually knowing where I'm going when making my way through all the winding halls. "Excellent! A party of around 20 or so are arriving from Archenland later this afternoon, but I won't exactly be able to greet them if I'm to hold true to my promise of a tour, will I?" Edmund had a goofy grin on his face when he turned to face me, leading me to giggle lightly at his scheming.

"No, I suppose you'll just have to see them another time. You gave me your word, after all." I was glad to have eased into a sort of groove with Edmund, his playfulness helping greatly, although my nerves were still going haywire at his touch.

"I did, indeed. And a true gentleman never goes back on his word!" We both laughed fully at this, quieting a bit as we reached the hall. There was a scarcity of beings in the hall, the few who were up early and eating looked up and nodded their greetings at the king before carrying on with their mornings. He smiled back at them all. We reached the same table we dined at last night and he pulled out a chair for me, the same seat he sat in only last night, before going around and occupying the spot Lucy had the previous evening.

We continued on with our breakfast, chatting here and there but mostly in comfortable silence. I expected his other siblings to join us at some point, but then I suppose I didn't take into account how early in the morning it still is. Eventually we had both finished our meals without anyone other than the two of us coming to the table. We both stood, heading for the doors that lead into the hallway, when Edmund once again pulled my hand into a position where it rested right at the top of his forearm. My skin tingled this time as well.

It was only a short walk to the library, a minute or so. I felt anxious at seeing it for the first time, as I would be spending a large portion of my time there I imagine. When we reached two closed French-style doors, he paused to remove my hand from his arm before stepping forward, pushing both of the doors open by their handles. What I saw was….breathtaking. Perhaps the most magnificent thing I have ever seen in my entire life!

The room was a vastly huge space, at least one hundred yards long and 50 wide. There were shelves from top to bottom, filled completely with stacks upon stack of books. Every single bit of wall was shelved, save for three spaces on the wall I was facing, which was instead windows from ceiling to floor. There was a ladder attached to each section of shelving, enabling one to get books from even the highest shelf. Everything, the floorboards included, was made from rich mahogany and gleamed beautifully in the early morning light. A small desk and chair sat in front of the center window, facing as to look out the windows.

And the books! There must have been everything, from adventure to romance to history and all in-between! I couldn't think of a time when I had seen such a huge space filled completely with so many novels and dictionaries and biographies. I can't imagine I would be able to read so many words in a hundred years, let alone a lifetime!

Edmund seemed very pleased at my reaction. He left me shortly after we arrived, wishing me luck and telling me he would be back later to retrieve me for our tour. I joyously waved him off, content to be alone in this room on my own for several hours.

I spent a long time just walking around, reading spine and titles, occasionally pulling out a particularly interesting name. Some were thick, some incredibly thin, some hardly six inches tall, some only just fit into the shelf - so many choices! I did notice, however, how there was no order to the books. They seemed to be put in strictly as to where they would fit. Not organized by genre, or author or title. I felt the need and want to completely reorganize the entire selection, perhaps even taking down an inventory, but I knew how daunting of a task that would be and I wouldn't walk into such a task quite yet. I did set to work, however, doing some straightening up, which would have been rather simple were it not for the sheer size of the library.

Before I knew it afternoon had come and passed, a member (a faun woman) coming by with a lunch for me. Apparently the kitchen staff always provides lunch for others working in the castle, something I very much appreciated. I assumed King Edmund would be coming soon, as he had said mid to late afternoon. I dwindled down on my larger tasks, hoping to be ready to drop what I was doing to go with him once he arrived.

So I dwindled. And I waited. And I dwindled some more. And the sun got lower in the sky, starting to make way for the moon. And I patiently stayed, achieving menial tasks here and there. And I waited and dwindled and waited. And the sun set. And I waited.

And he never showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a bit shwabbly...that's a real word. Thank you to the people who have signed up for updates for this story and commented, you're lovely (:<strong>


End file.
